harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs Norris
Mrs. Norris´ was a smart (but unpleasant) cat under the care of Argus Filch. She has bulging yellow, lamp-like eyes, a scrawny, skeletal body and dust-coloured fur. Like her owner, she roams the Hogwarts Castle hallways in search of troublemakers, and sticks to the letter of the law; the moment anyone does anything that remotely breaks the rules, she runs for Filch, who seems to have a mental connection to her that allows him to appear within seconds. Filch seems to know who was causing trouble and where they were just by his connection with Mrs. Norris. Biography Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger often narrowly escaped the cat on their nightly trips through the school. Harry has a suspicion that she is able to see him even when he's under his invisibility cloak, although she may just think someone may be there but cannot see anyone. It is never told, though, whether cats, or just Mrs Norris, can see/sense Harry when he's under his cloak. Harry once got caught by her by day for tracking mud on the floor. Luckily, she shows up on the Marauder's Map. Re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets (1992-1993) , 1992.]] Mrs. Norris was the first victim of Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk when the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened in 1992. On Halloween Night she was petrified by the Basilisk when she saw its reflection in a puddle of water in front of the unused bathroom, in the second floor. Ginny Weasley, possessed by Tom Marvolo Riddle hung her from a torch bracket by her tail, where she was found by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore examined the cat but was unable to revive her. Argus Filch was devastated. Mrs. Norris was revived by Professor Pomona Sprout with the help of a Mandrake Restorative Draught at the end of the 1992–1993 school year. Dolores Umbridge's tenure at Hogwarts (1995-1996) Peeves locked Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armour twice after Fred and George Weasley had instructed him to wreak as much havoc as possible on their departure from the school. Filch had to rescue her. Battle of Hogwarts (1998) During the Battle of Hogwarts, Mrs. Norris was seen hissing, screeching and batting at some owls who had escaped from the Owlery to return them to their proper place. It is unknown if she joined the fight with Filch. Relationships Argus Filch Filch is very attached to her; he talks to her and calls her "my sweet", but the students hate her (many of whom desire to "give her a good kick"). Rubeus Hagrid Rubeus Hagrid cannot stand her; he suspects that Filch sets her up to follow him around whenever he comes up to the school. Hagrid once remarked that he would like to introduce her to Fang. However, the cat pays respect to other Hogwarts teachers. Name *Rowling said she obtained the name Mrs Norris from a character in Jane Austen's Mansfield Park, who is similarly odious and is hanging around in the background a lot.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/1099-connectiontransc2.htm Behind the scenes *Mrs. Norris seems exceptionally smart for a cat, to the point that we might think her a cat/Kneazle cross like Crookshanks, an Animagus, or Filch's familiar. However, the author has stated that she is just a highly unpleasant cat. *Mrs. Norris's role in the first two films is much the same as her role in the books. She is cut on the third film, but on the fourth and fifth films she, along with Filch, are used more as comic relief. In the fourth film Argus Filch is seen dancing with her at the Yule Ball, and on the fifth film Mrs. Norris is seen climbing on Filch during the Welcoming Feast, while he is clapping enthusiastically at Dolores Umbridge's speech. *In the earlier films, Mrs. Norris has red eyes. In later films, however, she has blue eyes. Also, in the films, Mrs. Norris has brown and grey fur. *The cat that played Mrs. Norris is a Maine Coon. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Miss Teigne ru:Миссис Норрис Norris, Mrs. Norris, Mrs. Norris, Mrs. Category:Cats